


How Many Licks...

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, sort of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening at home before the holidays. What last-minute things need attending to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: Send, Stripe, Seal, Short, Mistletoe. Modern-day setting, but there are no spoilers to anything from canon.

I licked a broad stripe across the sheer white plane. _Sensually._ Locking my eyes with his. Let my saliva really pool, slick the surface. Slightly sweet. Louis shuddered, frowned down at me, was he enjoying this? Judging me. Let him.  
  
Had I ever used my tongue for this long, for this purpose, before? I couldn't remember. This was the particular challenge tonight, and I wasn't going to come up short on my promise to lick every inch of what needed it.  
  
Finally, near dizzy from the effort, I pushed back to admire my work. "Well, that's the last of it. All ready to send out!" Gathering the pile, I tapped them on the glossy wood of his desk, pleased at the sound that they made as they shuffled into a neat stack of holiday cheer.  
  
"You know you don't have to lick them anymore, Lestat. There are self-sealing envelopes now." Louis said, returning his gaze to his laptop.  
  
"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" I sank down on the couch beside him, leaned down until he had to move the laptop to make room for my head in his lap. "I taste like envelopes. Want a sample?" I grinned up at him, then puckered my lips, fish-like.  
  
He sighed, set aside the laptop and leaned down. "Go brush your teeth. Then we'll kiss, if you can find where I hung the mistletoe," I bolted upstairs. _"Brush your tongue, too!"_


End file.
